


Welcome Home

by DayenuRose



Series: BatFam Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is family, Batfam Week 2018, Family, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayenuRose/pseuds/DayenuRose
Summary: Alfred anxiously waits for Bruce to arrive home.Part of BatFamily Week 2018.Day 3 Prompt: Homecoming





	Welcome Home

Alfred paced the entrance hall. He clutched his hands behind his back and counted his steps in an effort to keep the encroaching worries at bay. They were late. He’d been assured a hundred times over that this was all expected and nothing had gone wrong, but that didn’t make the waiting any easier. 

From the scuffling of footsteps in the hallway, he wasn’t the only one who was anxious. Of the household staff, he was the only one who lived at the Manor. But, this evening, the rest of the staff had found reasons to stay on long after their duties for the day had been completed. Not that Alfred could blame them, they were all as impatient as he was. He didn’t have the heart to scold them or send them home. So, like him, they waited for news. 

“Mr. Pennyworth,” Marian said as she entered the hall.

Alfred stopped his pacing and squared his shoulders as he turned to face the cook. “Yes?”

“There’s been a phone call, from the hospital.” 

His breath caught in his chest and for a moment he thought his heart might have stopped beating. Surely a call from the hospital couldn’t be good news. He forced his breathing back under control and regained his composure. They were all looking to him to set the example. “I will take the call in the study.” 

Marian shifted awkwardly under his inscrutable gaze. She was still new enough at her position that she found the idea of a family butler both intimidating and old-fashioned. “There’s no need for that. They left a message for you.”

“And the message is?” Alfred didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. Why hadn’t they waited for him to answer? Every possible dire scenario played out in his brain during the fraction of a second it took her to respond. 

“They are leaving the hospital and are on their way home. They should be here shortly.” 

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was wrong. It was simply more expedient to leave a message on their way out. Surely they were just as eager to be home as he was to have them here.

“Thank you, Marian,” he said and turned back to the windows.  

Marian hesitated a moment. “Should I have supper ready for when they arrive?”He checked his wristwatch. It would be pushing eight by the time they arrived. Uncertain if they would have eaten or not, Alfred made an executive decision. “Have something simple laid out. I’ll put away any leftovers.” 

She nodded and scurried back to the safe confines of her kitchen. Despite her timid nature when interacting with him, Alfred knew Marian was an excellent cook and her simple meal would be more elaborate than anything he could devise. He wondered if she’d be willing to give him lessons. 

“Hmph.” Once again he was alone in the entrance hall. All thoughts of cooking lessons would need to wait until a later date. He had other responsibilities at the moment.  

In the meantime he returned to his pacing. Though, now his stride was looser and his posture was more at ease. He mentally went over his list, making certain everything was in order. It wouldn’t do to have forgotten a single item. Not at this momentous occasion.  

The bedrooms were ready and the beds were made. Every surface had been cleaned until it shone and not a speck of dust remained. All the blankets and clothes were freshly laundered and pressed. Earlier that afternoon he had triple checked every lock and safety measure throughout the Manor. He considered making the rounds and checking it all for a fourth time when a familiar set of headlights illuminated the drive in front of the house. 

Alfred ceased his pacing and headed for the door. A murmur of voices and footsteps echoed in the foyer as the staff pressed along the walls. They were just as eager for the first glimpse of _him_.  

With the timing only possessed by a properly trained butler, Alfred opened the door as Martha and Thomas Wayne reached the top step. Thomas cradled a small squirming bundle of blankets in his arms. Both parents were glowing with pride as they crossed over the threshold of the ancestral Wayne Manor with the newest son in the long line of Waynes. 

“Sir, ma’am, welcome home. And congratulations.” Alfred smiled. He knew, now that they were home, that all his worry had been for naught, though all his meticulous preparations would be greatly appreciated even if no one ever said a word. 

After the staff had gathered around the new parents for a sight of the newborn and offered their congratulations, they drifted out in groups of two and threes until only the Waynes and Alfred remained. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Thomas asked. 

“Me, sir? I couldn’t presume....” Alfred stared at the helpless fragile infant. Surely that would be overstepping his role. 

Martha caught Alfred in one of her smiles that had the effect of lighting up any room she entered. “Of course you can, Alfred. You’re practically family. Go ahead.”

Gingerly, Alfred received the infant from Thomas. Here he was at last, the long expected baby. 

Alfred couldn’t help but marvel at the small human being he held in his arms. The baby had a shock of black hair that stuck up in all directions. It would take years to train it into any semblance of order. Something in that thought struck Alfred with the premonition that this child would never back down from a challenge.

The boy woke from his slumber. His unfocused fathomless blue eyes met Alfred’s gaze. The baby didn’t cry, instead he cooed and seemed to snuggle deeper into the butler’s arms. 

At that moment, Alfred’s fate was sealed. As long as the boy needed him, he would be there. No matter what the years sent their way, he would be ever faithful, ever present.  

In a voice choked with emotion, Alfred whispered for the first time, “Welcome home, Master Bruce.” 

 


End file.
